Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and mobile IP. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to providing dynamic assignment of home agent and home address for a mobile node.
Background
Mobile Internet Protocol (IP) is a recommended Internet protocol designed to support the mobility of a user. Such mobility becomes important because of the proliferation of laptop computers and hence the demand for continuous network connectivity anywhere the user happens to be.
The advance in wireless communications has also brought about a variety of wireless communication devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), handhelds, mobile phones, etc.) capable of accessing the Internet and providing IP services, thus placing a greater demand on the current Internet infrastructure to provide mobile users with seamless connectivity and robust support.